1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for securing a shank chisel, having a base element on which a chisel holder is exchangeably fastened, wherein the chisel holder has a chisel receiver for the shank chisel, the chisel holder has a support face on which the shank chisel can be supported, the chisel holder is connected to the base element by a linked seating, and the chisel holders rest against a counter-face of the base element by a contact face.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A device is known from German Patent Reference DE 297 11 56 U. The base element has a recessed receiver, into which a holding element of the chisel holder is introduced. The holding element has a convexly curved contact face. The counter-face of the base element is correspondingly concavely formed.
A linked seating results because of the contact face and the counter-face. This permits the mounting of the chisel holder which is pivoted into the receiver and the contact face slides along the counter-face. A shoulder of the chisel holder protrudes out of the receiver. This shoulder has a chisel receiver, in which a shank chisel can be installed. The shank chisel is supported on a support face extending in a ring shape around the chisel receiver. During the employment of the tool the forces are introduced from the shank chisel into the support face. Then, starting from the support face, the forces are transmitted into the base element via the contact face and the counter-face.